A solar cell apparatus for converting sunlight into electrical energy includes a solar cell panel, a diode, and a frame.
The solar cell panel has a plate shape. For example, the solar cell panel has a rectangular plate shape. The solar cell panel is disposed inside the frame. Four side surfaces of the solar cell panel are disposed inside the frame.
The solar cell panel receives sunlight, and converts the sunlight into electrical energy. The solar cell panel includes a plurality of solar cells. The solar cell panel may further include a substrate, a film, or protective glass for protecting the solar cells.
The solar cell panel includes bus bars connected to the solar cells. The bus bars extend from upper surfaces of outermost solar cells and are connected to wires, respectively.
The diode is connected to the solar cell panel in parallel. A current selectively flows through the diode. That is, when a performance of the solar cell panel deteriorates, a current flows through the diode. Accordingly, a short circuit of the solar cell apparatus according to the embodiment is prevented. The solar cell apparatus may further include wires connected to the diode and the solar cell panel. The wires connect solar cell panels adjacent to each other.
The frame accommodates the solar cell panel therein. The frame is made of a metal. The frame is disposed on a side surface of the solar cell panel. The frame accommodates a side surface of the solar cell panel therein. The frame may include a plurality of sub-frames. In this case, the sub-frames may be connected to each other.
Such a solar cell apparatus is mounted in the outdoor field to convert sunlight into electrical energy. Thus, the solar cell apparatus may be exposed to the external physical impact, electric impact and chemical impact.
A technology related to such a solar cell apparatus is disclosed in Unexamined Korean Patent Application No. 10-2009-0059529.